1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna ground structure for use in an electronic device and, more particularly, to use of an electrically conductive foam for grounding of an antenna main body.
2. Background of the Related Art
Wireless communication technology is in widespread use for a portable electronic apparatus, like a notebook computer. An antenna is provided in the notebook computer to achieve transmission or receipt of data for the wireless communication technology. Hence, the antenna plays an important role during wireless communication. The function of the antenna is a window for transmitting and receiving energy of electromagnetic waves. The electrical characterization of the antenna may influence communication quality and can be an index for the intensity of signal for a wireless communication product. To improve the efficiency of electric wave communication, a better ground plane must be provided for a periphery of a feed point.
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic diagram illustrates a conventional antenna ground structure. The antenna ground structure includes an antenna main body 11 and a ground metal plate 12. A ground plane of the antenna main body 11 is connected to the ground metal plate 12, as illustrated. The ground metal plate 12 connects to a metal frame of the electronic apparatus so as to provide better electrical characterization for the antenna main body 11.
However, the ground way needs bolts to connect the ground metal plate and the metal frame of the electronic apparatus and it cannot be readily modified based on required electrical characterization. Therefore, there is a need for a ground structure that can accommodate different types of connections, but that does not have the limitations discussed above with respect to the prior art systems.